The Tressaurian Intersection (Starship Exeter episode)
"The Tressaurian Intersection" was the second episode of Starship Exeter. It was filmed in 2004, but post-production continued on-and-off for ten years. The episode was released in five segments, the first four (the teaser and Acts 1–3) in 2005-6, with the final segment released on May 1st, 2014. Synopsis Communication is lost with the Starbase 16 on Corinth IV. The and later the are sent to investigate. The Exeter arrives to find the planet devastated, the starbase utterly destroyed—and the wrecked saucer section of the Kongo. In nearby space they find the engineering hull of the Kongo, and in it an alien device that appears to be causing the gravity disruption that has affected the Exeter and affected B'fuselek via his Andorian antennae. Logs from the Kongo indicate they were attacked by Trassaurians attempting to retrieve the device. Jo Harris finds a way to deactivate it, and is briefly translated to a different dimensional space. They beam it aboard the Exeter. Harris says the device is beyond Tressaurian capability to manufacture and infers that they stole it and tested it on Corinth. The Tressaurians attack the Exeter and transport a boarding party to retrieve the device, but one is captured and the other killed. The Trassaurian ships are then attacked by Tholians, who refer to the device as a prototype and order the Federation ship to leave immediately. Instead they follow the Tholians at the limit of sensor range and find the full-size device—the same principle as the prototype but millions of times larger and drawing its power from a red giant star. It will create a vast habitat suitable for Tholians but devastate the whole sector, killing 20 million Trassaurians. Their weapons and sensors would be useless against the device. Captain Garrovik devises a plan to destroy it by transporting the prototype in to it: the interference will cause the device to collapse in on itself. B'fuselek takes over navigation, using his Andorian senses to find a way thorough the interference the ships sensors cannot, essentially steering the ship in the direction that makes his headache the most excruciating. Smashing through the interference on the perimeter of the Tholian device, the Exeter approaches transporter range. The Tressarian prisoner escapes and kills the transporter crew. Vandi Richards, the Captain's newly appointed personal assistant, races to the transporter room to complete the transport, and is killed when the feedback destroys the whole of that deck. The Tholian device is destroyed and the Tressaurians grudgingly acknowledge the Federation's actions to save their people. Memorable Quotes References Andorian, Corinth, gravity wave, starbase, Tholian, Tressaurian, Background information * Although the bridge set from Star Trek: Phase II was used in promotional images for Exeter shot during 2003, all sets used in "The Tressaurian Intersection" were constructed from scratch by volunteers on Stage One of Austin Studios during early 2004. * This production was more ambitious than "The Savage Empire", with volunteers contributing miniature effects and computer graphics work. External link *"The Tressaurian Intersection" on the [http://www.youtube.com/user/TheStarshipExeter Starship Exeter YouTube channel] Category:Starship Exeter episodes